uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
Probus Management
This company originally traded as Pete's Travel, as also traded as People's Express Probus Management was a bus operator in the West Midlands. It mainly had a distinctive all over yellow livery. In 2006 it became part of Go West Midlands, and in 2008 was sold by Go-Ahead to become part of Central Connect. History Probus was founded in 1993, and began to operate on the 4 May of that year, trading as Pete's Travel, staring with two Dodge minibuses on route 404, running between Walsall and West Bromwich. The operations of route 79, between Birmingham, West Bromwich and Wolverhampton increased the size of the fleet to six by the end of the year. All the vehicles were painted in a white livery with a black skirt, and red fleet names. Pictured In May 1994 Pete's acquired Lionspeed, who was a minibus operator based in Erdington, running a mix of commercial and Centro supported services in North Birmingham. October 1994 was when the company successfully gained the right to run its own Centro contracts, and by February 1995 it had 25 minibuses in operation, mostly second-hand Dodge minibuses. Pete's moved to a new depot in Church Lane Industrial Estate in May 1996, where 50 minibuses could be parked under cover. At the same time Lionspeed's yellow and green livery was adopted, and the company bought its first new buses, in the shape of Mercedes minibuses, which were operated under a separate company called The Busy Bus Company. In October 1996 the company won a lot of Centro contracts and more vehicles were needed. Pete's wanted six Mercedes-Benz Varios but the leasing company (Cheshire Bus and Coach) could not get enough in time, so other bus types were operated, including a Dennis Dart SLF. This was to the annoyance of Travel West Midlands, the area's largest operator, who were only just getting their first low-floor vehicles. The popularity of these buses meant Pete's purchased another three in June 1997. Pete's Travel took over a number of Centro contracts, with Doge minibuses, in January 1997, after The Little Red Bus Company went into receivership. In May 1997 the company acquired a 50% stake in People's Express (the trading name of Salelink), who at the time opearted 13 buses, also in West Bromwich, the remainder of People's Express was bought in June 1998, along with the company's Centro contracts. Following more contract wins at the end of 1998, the company expanded into Coventry, Telford and Bridgnorth. A new depot was purchased in February of that year, at "Hill Top" in West Bromwich, allowing the use of double deckers for Centro school contracts. October 2001 brought with it two new depots for the company, one in Coventry for newly won Centro and Warwickshire County Council contracts; and another in Redditch; for Centro and Worcestershire County Council contracts, and some commercial services following First Group's First Wyvern's staff shortage service cuts. Britannia Travel of Telford was taken over in February 2002, which was used to expand operations in Shropshire and to have a coach operation. The Telford depot was closed in late 2004 due to the extensive loss of Shropshire contracts. People's Express name revived After 28 March 2005 the company changed its trading name from Pete's Travel to People's Express. On 17 June that year, People's Express closed the Redditch depot. From that date all services were operated from the West Bromwich depot. Go-Ahead After a few weeks of negotiations, the Go-Ahead Group agreed to purchase Probus Management, on Wednesday 22 February 2006. The deal was finalised on Tuesday 21 March that year. Go-Ahead scrapped the People's Express name, replacing it with Birmingham Coach Company's Diamond Bus, later Diamond. These companies became operated by the company Go West Midlands. However, in March 2008, Go West Midlands was sold to Rotala's Central Connect. Go-Ahead - "Disposal of Go West Midlands" Accessed 3rd March 2008 Fleet There are details of the fleet before the purchase by Go-Ahead here. References External links *Bus enthusiast site Probus Management page *Pictures of the fleet *Go-Ahead's Go West Midlands page *New Go West Midlands Website Category:Bus operating companies Category:Former bus operators in England Category:Bus companies now part of Go West Midlands Category:Bus companies now part of Central Connect